La Saint Valentin de Sai
by Didou367
Summary: Eh oui, comme pour tout le monde, aujourd'hui, pour Sai, c'est la Saint-Valentin, l'occasion de déclarer sa flamme. Sauf que, n'étant pas une fille, les choses s'avèrent quelque peu... tarabiscotées.


Donc, comme pas mal de monde ici (je suppose), j'ai fait un petit OS pour la Saint-Valentin (malgré le fait que j'aie cette fête en horreur). Comme je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est (encore) le KibaSai qui est à l'honneur, qui est devenu, je crois, mon couple de prédilection.

Bref, les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne Saint-Valentin à tous ! (Avec du retard, juste un peu =D)

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était la Saint-Valentin. Et comme tout être humain, Sai s'apprêtait à la fêter. D'après ses livres (il se sentirait bien perdu sans tous ses livres), à cette occasion, il fallait offrir des chocolats à l'être aimé. Du moins, les filles offraient du chocolat au garçon qu'elles aimaient. Mais lui, malgré le fait qu'il soit un homme, il pouvait en être sûr d'après ses organes génitaux, avait décidé de donner des chocolats à celui qu'il aimait, qui était d'ailleurs lui aussi doté d'un pénis, tout comme lui. Du moins l'espérait-il, car le cas contraire risquait de rendre les choses quelque peu compliquées.

Toujours d'après ses bouquins, le mieux était de se donner la peine de faire soi-même ses chocolats. Là était tout le problème. Il ne savait pas faire de chocolat. En fait, il ne savait pas cuisiner du tout. De ce fait, il hésitait entre essayer pour la première fois de fabriquer des chocolats, ou les acheter quelque part. D'un côté, s'il les faisait lui-même, peut-être que son amour admirerait l'effort qu'il a fait de les faire tout seul. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il prenait ce risque, ses chocolats s'avèreraient peut-être totalement ratés. Peut-être mais intoxiquerait-il accidentellement celui qu'il aimait, ce qu'il souhaitait, naturellement, à tout prix éviter.

Le brun soupira, dépassé par ses pensées qui devenaient un véritable bazar de pour et contre, concernant chacune des possibilités. A ce train-là, il finirait par ne pas faire de chocolat du tout et devrait attendre l'année prochaine pour se déclarer. Rien que l'idée lui pinçait le cœur.

Tiens, de la tristesse, pensa t-il.

Sai, en être humain qu'il était, ressentait des sentiments plus ou moins agréables qu'il s'amusait à essayer de reconnaître de par l'effet qu'ils produisaient sur lui. Ainsi, il pouvait les répertorier. C'était comme ça qu'il avait appris que lorsqu'il avait ce petit pincement au cœur, cela voulait dire qu'il était triste.

Soudain, une autre possibilité lui vint à l'idée. Il se pouvait que son être aimé déteste le chocolat. Dans ce cas-là, ce n'était même pas la peine de se donner tant de mal. Mais rares étaient les individus détestant le chocolat. Après, tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient aimaient le chocolat. Naruto, Sakura... D'ailleurs, il se souvint avoir magnifiquement valdingué lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de suggérer à celle-ci d'en manger moins, pour ''ne pas finir encore plus moche qu'elle ne l'était déjà'', pour reprendre ses propres. Comme quoi la vérité n'était jamais une bonne solution.

De toute manière, même si lui n'aimait pas le chocolat, son ami de toujours (d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit), lui, était particulièrement féru de cet aliment puisqu'il se rappelait avoir, une fois, entendu celui dont il semblait amoureux se plaindre que son acolyte faisait une indigestion car il avait vidé les réserves de chocolat chez-lui. Donc il pourrait toujours les lui donner, et peut-être même lui serait-il reconnaissant de faire plaisir à son meilleur ami.

Sai eut un sourire fier lorsqu'il remarqua qu'en ce moment-même, il se comportait en véritable humain. Eh oui, comme tout humain normal, il se prenait la tête à propos de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.  
Enfin, cela ne réglait en rien le problème. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait s'aventurer à faire les chocolats qu'il allait donner à son amour ou pas. Parce que s'il les faisait lui-même et qu'il s'avérait que l'autre n'aimait pas ça, il serait plus ou moins sauvé étant donné que celui-ci serait tout de même touché de l'attention, d'après le livre ''Comment réussir sa Saint-Valentin ? '', mais s'il décidait effectivement de les donner à son ami et que par sa faute, celui-ci tombait malade, il le haïrait jusqu'à qu'il grignote les pissenlits par la racine, ce qu'il ne souhaitait vraiment pas.

« Dis donc Sai, tu m'as l'air bien pensif. »

Le susnommé leva son regard charbonneux vers celui qui l'interrompait dans ses graves pensées. Ou plutôt, celle. La couleur églantine exceptionnellement naturelle des cheveux négligemment coupés courts lui sauta désagréablement aux yeux, mais il n'en montra rien.

« Tiens, salut la mo... Sakura, se rattrapa t-il, se rappelant de l'uppercut particulièrement dévastateur de sa coéquipière. Eh bien, pour être franc, je pense à la Saint-Valentin.  
-Tu te demandes si une fille va t'offrir des chocolats ? , s'enquit-elle, rieuse. Je suis sûr qu'Ino la Truie t'en offrira, ne t'inquiète pas. »

L'ANBU remarqua le ton mesquin de l'Haruno avait lorsqu'elle médisait dans le dos de son éternelle rivale, toujours le même. Le livre ''Les femmes, anges ou démons ?'' avait raison : La gente féminine était adepte des coups déloyaux, ainsi que des messes basses. Bien compliqués à comprendre, ces êtres.

« Non, en fait, ce n'est pas ça, réfuta t-il indifféremment. J'aimerais, moi, offrir des chocolats à quelqu'un. »

Le regard de jade de la jeune fille se fit éberlué. Après quelques instants d'un silence interdit, les lèvres rosées de Sakura formèrent un sourire attendri. Elle évita d'évoquer le fait que, habituellement, seules les filles offraient des chocolats.

« Et à qui donc ? , interrogea t-elle, curieuse.  
-A quelqu'un.  
-Bon, d'accord... Et alors, tu vas les lui faire quand, tes chocolats ? Parce que je te rappelle que c'est aujourd'hui.  
-Tu ne fais de chocolats à personne, toi ?  
-Non...  
-Je suis pourtant sûr que Naruto serait ravi de recevoir des chocolats de ta part, insista le brun, malgré l'air mélancolique de sa coéquipière.  
-Oui, peut-être. Enfin bon, et toi alors ? , bifurqua t-elle sciemment.  
-Je ne sais pas faire de chocolat, je n'en ai jamais fait de ma vie. Je me demandais si je devais tenter le coup quand même, au risque d'offrir des chocolats immondes. »

Inopinément, il se souvint des conseils de l'un de ses livres, ''Comment éviter les catastrophes''. De l'un d'eux plus particulièrement. ''Lorsque vous ne savez pas faire quelque chose, faites-le faire à quelqu'un qui sache le faire bien.''. La solution lui apparut, telle une enclume lui tombant sur la tête.

« Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien me faire mes chocolats, demanda t-il directement.  
-Mais Sai, c'est l'intention qui compte. Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave s'ils ne sont pas bons, rassura t-elle.  
-Comprends-moi, Sakura, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de déclarer ma flamme, si je ne le fais pas aujourd'hui, je ne le ferai jamais, et j'aimerais tellement que mes chocolats soient bon pour celui que j'aime.  
-Eh bien... , hésita la kunoichi, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir noté le ''celui''. Bon d'accord. Je vais te faire tes chocolats, puisque c'est si important. Attends-moi là, je te les ramène. Ils seront même emballés, ça te va ?  
-Oui. Tu me sauves la vie, remercia t-il, son sourire factice aux lèvres. »

Il regarda la jeune fille partir, puis remercia intérieurement le bouquin ''Savoir y faire avec les femmes''. Il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, il suffisait de montrer son côté romantique pour les faire craquer. Elles étaient vraiment étranges, ces femmes...

Tout en marchant, Sai examinait de ses yeux charbonneux la boite, un cœur rose, contenant les chocolats. La boite faisait tapette, mais tant pis. Il avait ses chocolats, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Finalement, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les apporter à l'être aimé. Fort heureusement, il savait où le trouver.  
Arrivé au terrain d'entraînement numéro vingt-sept, il s'assura qu'il était seul, puis le rejoint, cachant ses chocolats derrière son dos.

« Bonjour, ça va ? , engagea t-il impassiblement. »

L'autre se tourna vers lui. Ses pupilles fendues s'attardèrent quelques instants sur les mains de l'artiste se cachant timidement, puis les plongea dans son regard agate, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres ténues.

« Oui, Sai, et toi ?  
-Ça va. Je t'ai apporté des chocolats, fit-il en tendant la boite à son interlocuteur, son sourire préfabriqué aux lèvres. »

Celui-ci prit la boite qu'il fixa d'un air interdit, ne sachant exactement quoi dire. D'autant plus que l'emballage très... Féminin, l'avait quelque peu pris au dépourvu.

« Oh tu sais, Kiba, rassura l'ANBU, si tu n'aimes pas le chocolat, tu peux toujours les donner à Akamaru. Ils ne risquent pas de le rendre malade étant donné que c'est Sakura qui les a faits. Comme ça, pas de risque qu'ils soient mauvais.  
-Si je comprends bien, résuma l'Inuzuka en haussant un sourcil, tu m'offres des chocolats faits par Sakura ?  
-Oui. Il ne valait mieux pas que je les fasse moi-même parce que je n'ai jamais fait de chocolats et qu'ils auraient sûrement été ratés. Et offrir des chocolats ratés pour déclarer sa flamme, je n'ai pas besoin de livre pour savoir que ce n'est pas terrible.  
-Déclarer sa flamme ? , s'étonna t-il, une couleur rose venant teinter ses joues hâlées. – Puis, essayant de reprendre contenance – Et si je les goûtais, ces chocolats ? »

Joignant l'acte à la parole, il ouvrit la boite et prit l'un des ronds marron qu'il enfourna impatiemment dans sa bouche. Qu'il avala, une grimace écœurée au visage. Tout cela sous le regard étonné de Sai.

« Ça ne va pas ? , s'inquiéta t-il.  
-Excuse-moi de te dire ça, Sai, se désola Kiba, mais... Ces chocolats, ils sont immondes.  
-Oh...  
-Par contre, rajouta le brun, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, je t'aime quand même. »

Sur ces mots, il serra l'artiste contre et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
Intérieurement, Sai se réjouit. Cette Saint-Valentin s'était passée, du moins pour la fin, exactement comme il le voulait. Et se promit de ne plus jamais demander à Sakura de cuisiner quoi que ce soi pour lui.


End file.
